


Now In Color

by dontcare77ghj



Series: WandaVisionReader [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Vision (Marvel)/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision/Reader
Series: WandaVisionReader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197974
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Now In Color

Wanda x reader x Vision

After Wanda and Y/N's newly discovered pregnancies, the three had decided to call Westview's doctor for a home visit.   
Doctor Neilson was a balding man, who's opinions were on the misogynistic side.  
"Yep! Definitely pregnant. Both of you." The doctor determined after having pressed a stethoscope to both women's stomachs.  
"Believe it or not, we actually figured that out already," Y/N said, shaking her head once the man's back was to her.  
"This has just kinda taken us by surprise," Wanda explained, one hand clutching Visions and the other on Y/N's thigh.  
"It's just kinda sudden. Quite suddenly, wasn't it. I mean, practically overnight. I mean, how did this even happen?" Vision stammered, causing the doctor to stare at him blankly.   
"You see when a man, a woman, and a woman love each other very much."  
"Well, we're just tickled pink or blue!" Wanda joked, interrupting the doctor, as the three rose from the couch.  
"You're at about four months now. Is that accurate for the two of you?" He asked, receiving nods from both women. "I thought as much. We like to let the little ladies keep tabs on their growing babes with fruit." Neilson told Vision. "Makes it simple for them. At four months, the fetus is about as big as a pear. At five months, papaya. Six grapefruit, seven pineapple, and eight honeydew."  
"So we both have pears?" Y/N questioned.  
"You both have pears." The doctor confirmed with a nod. "The three of you must have been planning for months to sync the pregnancies up like this." He added with a chuckle.  
"Hypothetically speaking, what size fruit would it be at say twelve hours?" Vision asked, causing the doctor to blanch.  
"Pardon? Twelve hours?"  
"Well, I think this line of questioning is fruitless." Wanda cut in with a forced polite laugh as she moved to stand beside the doctor.  
"Hypothetically speaking, should we be concerned?" Vision asked, rounding the back of the couch, holding Y/N's hand in his.  
"Hypothetically speaking, every new father-to-be gets nervous." The doctor patronized, slapping a hand on Vision's neck.  
"Well, I have nerves of steel, so there goes your theory, Mr. Doctor." Vision said, pulling away from the man.  
"Vis, why don't you see the doctor out?" Y/N suggested, wrapping her arm around her husband's waist.  
"That sounds like a great idea." Wanda agreed, nodding at the two with a smile.  
"Of course." Vision nodded. "Thank you so much for dropping by Doctor Neilson." He said, leading the doctor out of the house as Wanda and Y/N smiled at one another.  
"Well, I'm just glad you caught me in time." The doctor commented once outside. "I'm taking the wife on vacation this afternoon."  
"Oh, well, I hope you have a nice holiday," Vision told the man. "Hey, Herb!" Vision called to their neighbor.  
"Listen, can you keep the news of the girls, you know, just between us?" Vision asked the doctor. "It's that everything's happening so quickly, and we'd like to keep the news just in the family now."  
"Of course. Mum's the word." The doctor assured. "I'm off! Bermuda, baby!"  
"Yes." Vision waved Neilson off before he was distracted by the loud sound of machinery to his right. "Hey Herb, I think you might've taken the hedge-trimming a little too far there, old chum!" Vision joked, watching as his friend cut into his brick wall.  
"So, I have." Herb laughed, continuing his brickwork. "Thanks, buddy."  
"Yeah, don't mention it." Vision said slowly, gnawing on his lip before turning away. "Huh. Darlings, the strangest thing just happened outside with, whoa Nelly!" Vision exclaimed when his wives turned around. "Are you both bigger?"  
Wanda turned to look at her stomach but knocked the fruit bowl as she tried.  
Vision sped over and caught the fruit before it hit the ground.  
"What do you mean?" Y/N asked, looking down.   
"I can't actually tell from this angle," Wanda said, gazing down.  
"I can't even see my feet." Y/N sighed, looking up and at Wanda's own stomach. "Oh, God." She said, causing Wanda to look up.  
"Yeah, we could be a little bigger." Wanda nodded, seeing the size of Y/N's stomach.  
"I can't wait to be a proud papaya." Vision joked, proudly holding up the papaya.   
"Not one of your best, Vis," Wanda told him with a grin.  
"Ah, so you're admitting I'm funny?" Vision asked as Y/N took the fruit out of his hand and moved towards the kitchen.  
"I don't think she ever said that." Y/N teased as Wanda followed her and stole the papaya out of her hands. "I'm not even sure those words have ever been uttered before."  
"I've heard you laugh at my jokes before. At least once."   
"That's because we didn't want to make you feel bad," Wanda said, cutting the papaya into small chunks.  
"The first lesson we'll ever teach you, little ones, is to pretend that your daddy is funny," Y/N said to her bump, one hand on Wanda's.   
"That seems rather dramatic, don't you think, darling?"  
"No." Both women responded teasingly.  
"You know what we should start soon?" Wanda questioned. "A nursery."  
"I've noticed there are a large number of stores in the town square that cater towards babies and first-time parents." Vision informed the two.  
"That's great! Perhaps we could go after lunch." Wanda suggested, snacking on the fruit before her.  
"We'll need to make a list," Y/N suggested as she made herself a sandwich. "Of furniture, clothing, books, everything we'll need."  
"I could write the list while you and Wanda have lunch." Vision proposed.  
"That sounds like a plan." Wanda smiled at him sweetly.   
"I'm gonna make myself a coffee first. Do you want a tea, Wand?" Y/N asked, grabbing a coffee cup.  
"You might want to make a tea for yourself," Wanda said. "We can't have coffee while we're pregnant."  
"None at all?" Y/N asked with wide eyes, causing both partners to nod. "You are so lucky I love you, little one," Y/N said to her bump.

Hours later, the three of you had returned from your shopping trip and were beginning to set up the nursery.  
Vision was sat on the rocking chair, reading one of the many books on pregnancy he'd bought. Y/N was organizing the boxes of baby clothes, all of which everyone agreed they'd needed. And Wanda was using her magic to set up the rest of the room.   
The three of you had had a long conversation about the theme of the nursery, which room they would have, and whether or not you would need one or two. Eventually, the three of you had come to an agreement on the nursery's theme. And you had all decided that the babies could share a nursery.  
"Nesting, the overwhelming urge during pregnancy to clean, organize and prepare the home for the new baby." Vision read.  
"See? You're an expert already. We've got nothing to worry about." Wanda assured, floating a mobile out of its box.  
"We have nothing to worry about? We have two babies due at the same time." Y/N said, folding a purple baby grow. "They're gonna team up against us."  
"We also have to worry about morning sickness, mood swings, aching backs and feet." Vision read before jumping out of the chair. "Darlings, you should probably sit down."  
"Don't be silly. We're fine." Y/N soothed the android. "Women do this all the time. This is a natural part of life."  
"We're excited, Vis," Wanda said as Y/N moved to stand beside her. "There's no morning sickness or mood swings, just excitement. And happiness, and, oh!" Wanda gasped. Y/N's stomach had brushed against hers, and suddenly, both women felt kicking.   
"Kicking already?" Vision asked, dropping his book and pressing one hand to each woman's belly.  
"It feels so weird. In a good way." Y/N smiled her hand atop Visions.  
"It's kind of fluttery." Wanda giggled, her eyes shining with happiness.  
After Wanda said that, the three noticed a quiet flapping sound in the room and turned to see the butterfly mobile had turned into real butterflies.  
"Did I do that? I didn't mean to." Wanda said as Y/N reached out for a blue butterfly.  
"Uh? Darling?" Vision asked, leaning his nose out, where an orange butterfly sat. "Hello, little fella." Vision chuckled as Wanda moved it off his face. "Well, if that was the first kick," He started as Wanda opened the window, and Y/N caused a gentle breeze to push the insects from the room. "That puts you two at about six months!" Vision gasped.  
"And I thought you had super speed," Y/N commented, closing the window.  
"I just can't keep up." Vision sighed. "Please don't misinterpret." He said as Wanda moved to stand before him. "I can't wait to meet you, little Billy!" He cooed, leaning down to Wanda's stomach.  
"Billy?" Wanda asked, her nose scrunching up.  
"Yeah. I just figured with two pregnancies, the odds of having a boy are at fifty percent." Vision informed her.  
"Well, I was just thinking Tommy for a boy. You know, a nice classical, all-American name." Wanda explained.  
"Yeah, Tommy, but there's also Billy, isn't there?" Vision said, causing Y/N to giggle.   
"After Shakesphere?" Y/N questioned, raising a brow.  
"Of course! You know, "All the world's a stage. All the men and women, merely players." Vision quoted.  
"Well, I guess there's only one solution. Leave it to Y/N," Wanda said, and the two turned to the woman who raised her hands.  
"I like both names," Y/N said sagely. "But if it's a girl. I like Luna." She told the two.  
"Well, we ought to decide soon. I estimate the babies are due, it's not a constant progression, assumingly logarithmic, but were I to graph the fetal development thus far," Vision muttered to himself while Y/N and Wanda shared fruit out of a bowl.  
"They're going to be here before you figure it out," Wanda informed their husband.  
"Nearest I can conclude is that Luna and Billy,"  
"Luna and Tommy."  
"Are due Friday afternoon." Vision concluded, looking slightly scared at the revelation.  
"In three days?" Y/N gasped, eyes wide.  
"Maybe we should sit down," Wanda said, rushing out to the living room with Y/N and Vision at her side.

Wanda and Y/N sat at the kitchen island, nursing cups of tea (to Y/n's disgruntlement) while Vision sat at the dining table, a baby doll in front of him.  
"I think we have an understanding." Vision said, staring the doll down. "Start the clock." Vision stated, setting the toy down, and when Wanda pressed the timer, he began to change it at rapid speed. "Done!" He announced, raising his hands.  
"A new personal best!" Y/N announced with a grin as Wanda clapped.  
"Yes!" Vision exclaimed proudly. "We are nothing if not prepared."  
"Ooh!" Wanda gasped, her hand flying to her engorged belly.   
"Sweetheart?"  
"Darling?"  
"Do any of your books talk about this?" Wanda asked, gently rubbing her bump. "It's not painful, but it's strange."  
"A tightening sensation?" Vision asked, grabbing a nearby book and flipping through the pages.   
"Yep, that's it."   
"Yes. Where was it? Where was it? Aha! "Braxton Hicks contractions, also known as false labor, usually starts in the third trimester. Named after John Braxton Hicks in 1875." Vision began to recite.  
"Sweetheart." Y/N cut him off as Wanda stared at him unimpressed.  
"Sorry." Vision apologized. "Are you feeling any similar sensations Y/N?" Vision asked, rising to his feet as Y/N nodded.  
"I just thought it was the baby moving," Y/N told her partners.   
"This is excellent! This gives us a chance to work on our breathing exercises." Vision said, now standing before both his wife's. "It should go like this." He added before demonstrating the breathing pattern.  
Both women copied his breathing a couple of times, but it didn't work.  
"I can still feel it," Wanda told him.  
"I'm sorry."   
"Oh!" Y/N gasped, her hand clutching onto the counter tightly as the room began to heat up.  
"Honey, turning it up a bit too high," Wanda said, fanning herself at the sudden temperature rise.  
"I'm sorry, I just got so warm all of a sudden," Y/N said, wiping her forehead.  
"Many women experience a change in temperature during pregnancy." Vision said before Wanda let out a loud grunt.  
And that was the chaos began.  
The kitchen tap began to run on high, the lights flickered, the fridge rattled, and the washing machine shook. All the while, the temperature remained ungodly warm.  
"What the Dickens?"   
"Oh, it's so warm."  
"What is going on?"  
"I think we should perhaps abandon the kitchen." Vision suggested, grabbing both women's hands and pulling them out of the moving kitchen.  
The three made it into the dining room when the lights began to get brighter and brighter until they all burst.  
The three were now standing back to back, hands raised and ready to defend themselves when everything got quiet.  
"It stopped," Wanda whispered, afraid if she spoke too loudly, it would start again.  
"Good," Y/N said as her body temperature and the room got cooler.  
"I'll go check on the neighbors." Vision volunteered before rushing from the house.

As it turns out, the neighborhood did experience the after-effects of the women's contractions.  
The weather had changed from a spring day to what felt more like a summer's day.   
And many homes had lost their power.  
"It appears the whole block is out." Vision informed the two as he reentered the house. "Oh, and be prepared to hear about the abnormal weather change."  
"And all that was just from fake contractions." Wanda shook her head.  
"Who knows what damage we'll cause when the show really gets rolling?" Y/N asked rhetorically.   
"Do you think they know it's our fault?" Wanda asked Vision.  
"Our neighbors?" Vision confirmed.  
"Well, yes. With all the close calls we've been having, it seems the people of Westview are always on the verge of discovering our secret." Wanda explained, causing both her partners to stop.  
"Yes, I know what you mean." Vision murmured.  
"But it's more than that, isn't it?" Y/N wondered as she and Vision sat beside Wanda on the couch.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Hart with dinner. Outside with Herb." Vision mused.  
"The thing with Dottie," Y/N added.  
"I think there's something wrong here, darlings," Vision told his wives.  
"I don't think you're wrong." Y/N agreed while Wanda stared between the two.

"Yes, I know what you mean." Vision murmured. "The truth is, we are in uncharted waters." He said as he and Y/N sat beside Wanda on the couch. "And you know what? I am as anxious as you both."  
"We just don't know what to expect," Wanda said, getting nods from both her partners.  
"Nope." Vision agreed.  
"Will they be human or come out red and gold?" Y/N asked, causing Wanda to smile. "Or will they be a bit of both?"  
"If they're anything like their mothers Luna and Billy will be perfect." Vision promised.  
"You mean Tommy." Wanda corrected with a smirk.  
"Maybe."   
Before the argument over baby names could continue, Wanda let out a loud gasp, causing Vision and Y/N to jump to their feet.  
"Oh no, darling, are you all right?" Vision gasped, staring at Wanda with panic in his eyes.   
"This is a real one!" Wanda exclaimed, leaning back on the couch.  
"What?"  
"I thought you said Friday afternoon!" Wanda demanded as Y/N kneeled in front of her placed a hand on Wanda's bump.  
"Well, I didn't consider that the timings between developmental benchmarks could be quite random!" Vision defended himself as he began to float in the middle of the living room.  
"Both of you need to calm down!" Y/N snapped, rubbing Wanda's stomach gently. "Breathe, both of you." She added before demonstrating the breathing techniques Vision had taught them.  
Wanda began to follow along, and when both women turned to face him, Vision copied them.  
As he centered himself, Vision was able to control his flight and stand on his own two feet. Wanda and Y/N, who needed help up, moved to stand in front of their husband took one of his hands each.  
"Better?" Wanda asked, pressing Vision's hand to her stomach.  
"Yes, darling, thank you, it's passing." Vision nodded as lightning cracked, and it began to pour in the living room.   
"Oh, that's me." Y/N gasped, looking down. "I think my water broke."  
"What?" Wanda and Vision gasped, now both soaked from head to toe.  
"Why didn't you say you were feeling contractions?" Vision demanded as he pulled both women under a table.   
"I wasn't!" Y/N exclaimed before letting out a whine, hand flying to her stomach. "I was fine until I touched Wanda's stomach!" She cried as Wanda took her hand and squeezed it gently.  
"Do you think the babies are connected?" Wanda asked as Vision gently placed his hand on Y/N's stomach.  
"There is a great possibility." Vision nodded. "It would explain why both pregnancies have been moving at the same rate." He said. "I'm sorry, but is there any chance you could stop the rain, please, darling?"  
"I think I'm the one causing this now," Wanda said. "My waters broke."  
"Well, I was just reading about the advantages of water birth." Vision joked.  
Y/N crawled from under the table, and while knelt on the floor, she flicked her wrists and stopped the water flow.  
"Oh, thank goodness." Wanda sighed.  
"Let me help you up, dears." Vision said, crawling out of the table and helping both women to stand. "There we are."  
"Oh, what a mess." Wanda gasped at the ruined furniture.  
Wanda caused the sliding doors to fling open, and Y/N created a wind to dry off the three and their home.  
"That's much better." Vision commented. Before he could say another word, both Y/N and Wanda were letting out groans and curling over, causing him to rush forward.  
"Sweetheart, do you think it's time to,"  
"Call the doctor." Vision nodded, rushing into the kitchen while Y/N pushed Wanda into a chair and sat herself.  
"Yeah."  
"Yes, I do, dear." Vision said, picking up the phone before slamming it down in anger. "Damn, the phones are down, too. I better run." He said, rushing towards the dining room. "Except he might have already left for vacation."  
"What now?"  
"At a time like this?"  
"Well, in fairness, darlings, the babies are approximately nine months early." Vision tried to soothe the women. "I better leg it. Will you be alright?"  
"Yeah." Wanda nodded, breathing heavily through her nose.  
"Y/N?"  
"We'll look after each," Y/N said with a nod.   
"I will be back as soon as I can." Vision promised, pressing a kiss to both women's temples before speeding out of the house.  
"Disguise!" Y/N and Wanda called, but Vision was already gone.  
"You two really know how to make an entrance, huh?" Y/N joked before a chittering sound caused her to freeze.  
"That's coming from the nursery," Wanda whispered, slowly rising to her feet and beginning to make her way to the room.  
"Why are you going towards the scary noise?" Y/N quietly asked as she followed after her wife.  
The two were slowly tiptoeing towards the room, barely breathing, as they tried to catch sight of the noisemaker.  
DING DONG!  
The doorbell rang loudly, causing both Y/N and Wanda to jump.  
"Don't!" Y/N stopped her wife from getting the door. "No-one knows about this." She said quietly, gesturing to their bumps.  
"Oh shoot!" Wanda sighed, rushing to the coat closest and causing two overcoats to float out.  
When both women's bumps were significantly covered, Wanda opened the door to reveal Geraldine standing there with a smile.  
"Wanda, Y/N, what's up?" She asked, looking the two up and down. "It's one hundred and ten degrees out. Are you making a fashion statement? Didn't you feel the temperature rise?" Geraldine asked, making her way into the house.  
"Hi, Geraldine. You know, now is not really a good time." Wanda said apologetically.  
"No, no, no, they're foxy. You'll have to let me borrow it sometime. Both of 'em." Geraldine said, talking about the coats both women were wearing. "But first, I gotta borrow a bucket."  
"A bucket?" Y/N asked, cocking her head.  
"Not to wear, to use." She clarified. "Somehow, all the pipes in my ceiling burst at once, and I gotta bail myself out," Geraldine told the two.  
"I think you'll need more than one," Y/N commented.  
"Just stay right here," Wanda told the woman. "We might have a couple in the kitchen. Y/N a little help?"   
"Of course." Y/N nodded before the two ran off into the kitchen.  
"I think they're just under the sink!" Wanda called before letting out a little scream at a painful contraction.  
"Guys?"  
"Everything's fine!" Y/N called out as Wanda's and her coat changed. "Just stay there!"  
"Are you alright in there?" Geraldine asked.  
"Yes! Everything's fine!" Wanda called.  
"We're just looking!" Y/N added before letting out a loud grunt at her own contraction.  
"I'll come help!" Geraldine offered, and Y/N and Wanda could hear her footsteps rushing towards them.  
"No!" The two exclaimed.  
"No, thank you." Wanda corrected, pulling off her coat, urging Y/N to do the same, and covering her stomach with a fruit bowl.  
Geraldine entered the kitchen and made a beeline to the supply cupboard while Y/N grabbed a book from the counter and hid her stomach.  
"Would you look at that?" Geraldine asked, turning to face the married women.  
"What?"  
"Fruit." Geraldine grinned, walking towards Wanda's fruit bowl. "Thank you!" She said, taking an apple and throwing it to herself.  
"Well, good luck with the leak," Wanda said as she and Y/N attempted to usher Geraldine out of the house.  
"Oh, thank, oh! Say girls, I have got a question for you two!" Geraldine said, moving to the couch. "You know how I've been working that temp job, right?" She wondered, taking a seat. "Well, my boss, Mr. Haddox, he was going crazy yesterday." She began to recount, but neither woman could focus on her words.   
Neither woman could focus on Geraldine because right behind her, a stork was stalking around the room.  
"Oh, look at me going on and on like you got all the time in the world." Geraldine sighed as she rose to her feet. "Let me go on and get out,"  
"Wait, no!" Wanda exclaimed before Geraldine could turn around.  
"Tell us all about the temp job!" Y/N demanded.   
"There's my girls!" Geraldine smiled, sitting back down. "So yesterday, my boss, Mr. Haddox, was going crazy working on the new slogan for that new breakfast cereal. You know, the one with the little marshmallow moon men?"  
"Yeah, of course." Y/N absent-mindedly agreed as she stared at the stork, walking around the living room.  
"Right, so it's about ten minutes before the big presentation, and Mr. Haddox has got nothin'. Nothin', that is, except the worst case of hiccups I ever did see." Geraldine continued her story as Wanda tried to vanish the stork.  
But nothing happened. The stork didn't disappear in the cloud of red smoke. Instead, the bird flapped its wings almost angrily at the attempt.   
"I'm telling you he couldn't get one word out, let a whole pitch." Geraldine laughed. "So I'm trying every trick in the book to help this poor man. I'm hidin' behind filing cabinets and jumpin' out when he least expects it, like, boo!" She exclaimed, causing Y/N to jump and Wanda to scream as she threw an orange at the stork.  
"Jesus, you two." Geraldine sighed, clapping a hand to her chest.  
The stork had run away after Wanda threw fruit at it, but it was now making loud chipering noises, causing Geraldine to jump to her feet.  
"What was that?" Geraldine demanded, looking around the room fearfully.  
"What was what?" Y/N deflected, tilting her head to the side.  
"Did you not hear that?"  
"I don't think I heard anything. Did you, Wanda?"  
"No."  
"It was like a chattering sound, like, um," Geraldine tried to explain.  
"Oh, like a" Wanda made a chittering sound herself. "That was our new icemaker built right into the fridge." She lied.  
Geraldine turned to face the kitchen before turning back with a smile.   
"Oh! You're fancy." Geraldine complimented, settling back into her seat as Wanda and Y/N chuckled nervously. "Let me get back to this story." She said before launching back into her recount.  
It was getter harder for Y/N and Wanda to hide the fact they were in labor. Both women were stifling grunts and whimpers, only managing to do so by clutching the other's hand tightly.  
Vision had to be back soon, right?  
"So now, at this point, I am helping Mr. Haddox do a handstand under the water cooler because you know why not try a little upside-down action. Drink those hiccups away. And wouldn't you know it, at that moment, in walks the client?"  
"Oh no." Y/N gasped as the stork reentered the room.   
"Oh yes. Oh yes." Geraldine nodded, oblivious to the bird beside her. "But you know me, girls, I keep my cool no matter what's goin' down. And I look at the client, and I look at Mr. Haddox's feet floating in the air next to me, and I look back to the client, and I say, "Gravity Os, launch into your day, the right way." Geraldine explains with a cackle, not noticing the stork pecking at her fish pants. At her loud laugh and her shifting her legs, the stork runs away, back into the nursery.  
"Oh, thank you!" Wanda laughs in relief as Y/N sank back into her chair with a sigh.  
"Yeah, and that's what Mr. Haddox said right before he told me to clean out my desk," Geraldine said, taking a bite of her apple.   
"Oh, Geraldine." Wanda gasped.  
"Surely he didn't fire you?" Y/N asked, shaking her head at the idea.  
Despite neither woman really listening to Geraldine's story, she was still their friend. And they would hate for her to be disappointed like that.  
"Oh, sugars." Geraldine sighed before a grin fought its way onto her face. "He hired me!" She exclaimed.   
"Oh!"  
"Congratulations!"  
"I landed a promotion!" Geraldine reiterated, standing with a wide smile. "And now that I've gone all corporate, I need some office supplies. Which brings me to my question. Do ya'll still keep those in your spare room?" She asked, moving towards the old spare room, now nursery.   
As Geraldine moved towards the open room, Y/N and Wanda jumped to their feet, Wanda putting her fruit bowl down and Y/N dropping her book.   
"Because I was hoping you wouldn't mind sharing with your good friend," Geraldine said, entering the nursery. The nursery where the stork had hidden.  
"Is that what I think it is?" The woman asked, staring around the room with wide eyes.  
"A stork, yes, we can explain," Wanda said but came up blank with an explanation.  
"No, the cribs!" Geraldine exclaimed, looking at the two cribs with a smile.  
But she never got her answer. Not that she really needed one as Y/N and Wanda let out loud grunts of pain.  
"Oh shoot! I think it's time!" Y/N gasped, her hands flying to her bump as she hyperventilated.  
"The babies are coming." Wanda panted.  
"You're pregnant? You're both pregnant?" Geraldine asked, staring at her friend's now exposed stomachs in shock.  
"Oh God, where's Vis?"

Vision was still running around town. One thing he'd forgotten to do before having left home was to check for Dr. Neilson's address.   
Dr. Neilson was still at home, dressed for his vacation but under the hood of his car.  
"Ow!" Neilson grunted after he hit his head on the bonnet. "Bermuda awaits, and my car decides to poop out right at this moment." He sighed before slamming the bonnet down.  
Before the doctor could further complain about the situation, the man jumped into the air as Vision appeared before him.   
"Mr. Vision!" He gasped. "Is everything okay with the wives?"  
"Yes. Yes, very much so. So long as we hurry." Vision said, grabbing Neilson's arm and hoisting him onto his back.  
Without another word, Vision was running home, Neilson secured on his back, not noticing the fact that Dr. Neilson's wife had been sitting in the car.  
"But Stan! What about my brand new two-piece?" His wife yelled. But she was talking to no-one.  
Vision was already rushing her husband to his home, a home where he would soon be able to meet his children.

Back at said home, Geraldine was panicking. She had had no idea that her friends were pregnant, and now they were about to give birth.  
"Okay, Wanda, I'm gonna get you to the living room. Y/N, I'll be right back." Geraldine promised, taking Wanda's arm and pulling it around her shoulders.  
"No worries, I'll be fine. I'll just try not to pop the kid out in here." Y/N grunted, sinking down onto the floor as her wife was pulled out of the room.  
"Let's get you comfortable," Geraldine said, grabbing pillow's on the couch and attempting to set it up as Wanda sunk onto the floor.  
"I think I'm just going to lay down right here." Wanda panted, making herself comfortable on the floor. "Where's Y/N?" Wanda gasped.  
"I'm getting her now. I'll be right back." Geraldine promised, propping pillows under Wanda's head before rushing back into the nursery. "Let's get you up, Y/N." She said, gently pulling Y/N to her feet as the woman groaned.   
"With Wanda. I need to be next to Wanda." Y/N said through gritted teeth.  
Geraldine didn't question Y/N's request as she laid Y/N next to her wife, assuming both women were feeling quite frightened at the moment.  
And while that was true, there was something else drawing them together.   
The babies in their wombs seemed to be drawn to one another. The babies were connected. And even now, as they were so close to entering the world, they wanted to be near each other.  
They needed to be near each other.  
"Where's Vision?" Geraldine demanded as she grabbed pillows for Y/N.  
"He ran to get the doctor," Wanda explained as the vacuum began to run in the background.  
"He'll be here soon," Y/N added with a grunt.  
"There's not enough time for that!" Geraldine denied. "You know the breathing, right?" She asked as she began to run around the house. "Girls, I can't hear you!"  
But neither woman could respond as the pain was becoming blinding. And it wasn't like Geraldine would be able to hear over the chaos happening around them.  
Photo frames were spinning, the fire was roaring, a violent wind was making its way through the house, and both women were screaming.   
Geraldine hadn't noticed any of the noise until she was rushing back into the living room and a light fixture crashed onto the table.  
"I may be late to the party, but I imagine there is a logical explanation for this," Geraldine said, sitting before the women with a bucket and blankets.  
"Oh, it's all perfectly natural!"  
"Just like this! Everything's fine!"  
"Hey, hey, hey. You are doing great." Geraldine assured. "You are doing great. The two of you are doing amazing. Look at me. Look at me." She demanded before demonstrating the breathing techniques.  
"Wanda, I can't do this," Y/N grunted.   
"What? No, because if you can't do this, I can't do this. And we're too close to turn back now." Wanda said, reaching over and blindly taking Y/N's hand.   
"I'll say it's too late because it's time to start pushing," Geraldine said.  
"What?" Both women gasped.  
"Wanda, you're crowning," Geraldine informed her. "Are you ready? You're ready. Push. Push, Wanda, push." She cheered as Wanda squeezed Y/N's hand tightly and screamed.  
The house was alive as Wanda pushed, and her screams seemed to drown out the chaos in the house as everything reached its craziest.  
And when Wanda stopped screaming, and the house went quiet, a new set of cries permeated the walls.  
"It's a boy," Geraldine informed the woman as she wrapped the baby up.  
"Oh, hi." Wanda cooed as the baby was placed in her arms.  
"Oh, Wanda, he's perfect." Y/n smiled, reaching over to grab his little hand.  
Before either of you could say another word, the front door was slammed open, and Vision was now standing in the living room with Neilson behind him.  
"Did I miss it all?" Vision asked, staring at his wives.  
"Nope, you're just in time," Y/N grunted. "Please, someone tell me it's time." She begged.  
"I think you're ready to push." Geraldine checked, causing Vision to rush to kneel between his wives and the doctor to move into action.  
Y/N's labor was much less chaotic than Wanda's. The only side effect that happened was the wind that rushed through the house before their daughter was born.  
"She's gorgeous." Wanda smiled as the baby was bundled up and placed in Y/N's arms.  
"Hey, Doc, why don't you help me out in the kitchen there?" Geraldine suggested, wanting to give the three a moment of privacy.  
"Everything's happened so fast today. It's like I've been flying." The doctor said as he followed the woman out of the room.  
"Well done, girls." Vision said, brushing hair off both women's faces.  
"Don't you want to meet your children as yourself?" Wanda suggested. Vision quickly looked around before dropping his disguise.  
"You're so strong." Wanda cooed as she handed Vision the boy.  
"Do you want to hold her?" Y/N offered their daughter to her wife.  
"I'd love to hold, Luna," Wanda said, causing Y/N to smile.  
"Hello there, little Tommy." Vision cooed at the little boy in his arms.  
"Tommy?"  
"Yes, Tommy." Vision smiled, causing both Wanda and Y/N to smile at him before Wanda let out another scream.  
"What?" Y/N and Vision exclaimed, staring at Wanda in shock.  
Vision handed Tommy to Y/N and rushed to lift Wanda's skirt.  
"Oh! Good heavens! There's another baby coming!" Vision cried.  
"Billy?" Wanda exclaimed as she handed Luna over to Y/N and began to grunt as the urge to push grew stronger.  
"Push, sweetheart, push!"

"Thirty fingers and thirty toes." Nielson commended thirty minutes after the birth of the three children.   
Because of Billy's surprise entrance, Neilson had had to triple check that both women were okay and that there would be no more surprises that day.  
He had made sure there were no more children on their way any time soon, that Y/N and Wanda could both feed all three babies and that they were both recovering well.  
Now Wanda, Vision, and Neilson were each holding one of the babies ea while Y/N lay on the couch, exhausted after the day.  
"You've got two healthy baby boys and one healthy little girl on your hands." Neilson complimented.  
"Thank you, doctor." Wanda smiled, rocking Tommy in her arms.  
"And thank you, young lady," Neilson said, turning to Geraldine with a smile. "I think you might have what it takes to be a nurse."  
"Allow me to walk you out, doctor." Vision murmured, putting Luna into her bassinet and taking Billy from the doctor's arms and putting in the bassinet beside her.  
"Oh, all right. As long as we actually walk this time." He said, causing a sleepy smile to appear on Y/N's face.  
"We do owe you a debt of gratitude," Wanda said as she neared the bassinets.  
"Big-time," Y/N murmured.

Well, doctor Neilson, I hope you're still able to make your trip." Vision said, leading the doctor out of his home.  
"Ah yes, my trip. I don't we'll get away after all." Neilson admitted with a sigh. "Small towns, you know. So hard to... escape." He said, more to himself, before leaving Vision standing alone.  
"Yeah." Vision shook his head before turning back to his home. He was about to reenter the house when he overheard Herb and Agnes hissing to each other.  
"What is she doing in there?"  
"I don't know."  
"Howdy neighbors!" Vision called, causing both people to turn and wave quickly.  
"Hey!"  
"Howdy!" Agnes called before turning back to Herb. "Did you see her go in?"  
"She just went right in."  
Vision's curiosity was peaked. Which she were his neighbors talking about?  
"Remarkable day we're having, no?" Vision asked, walking over to the two. "Did you lose power too?" He questioned Agnes.  
"Oh, sure did." Agnes nodded with a sigh before plastering on a grin. "But, Ralph looks better in the dark, so I'm not complaining."  
"Hi, Herb." Vision said, looking at the man strangely.  
"Hey, buddy." Herb nodded quickly, lowering his hand just as fast. Both Agnes and Herb were looking at him nervously, and it was unsettling Vision.  
"Well, I'll just get back to the girls." He excused himself, turning away.  
"Vision!" Agnes called, forcing him to turn back. "Is Geraldine inside your house?" She asked, shifting uncomfortably.  
"Yes. Why?" 

"Why are you not tired?" Y/N mumbled, her face pressed into the couch cushions.   
"I must just be special," Wanda said, hinting at her powers.  
"Not fair."  
"Go to sleep, sweetheart," Wanda said, brushing hair off Y/N's face.  
"No, I want to stay up."  
"You're exhausted, Y/N. Go to sleep. I'll wake you if the babies cry." Wanda promised.  
"Okay. I'll just rest my eyes." Y/N nodded, closing her eyes. Wanda gently pressed her fingertips to Y/N's temple and helped her to sleep. Ensuring that she only had good dreams as she slept.  
"I gotta say, you two are such strong ladies." Geraldine complimented as Wanda moved back to the bassinets.  
"Oh." Wanda tutted, waving the compliment off.  
"Can you believe it? Twin boys and a little girl! You know they're going to be the most overprotective brothers when they're older." Geraldine said, causing Wanda to freeze.  
Distant memories, memories Wanda had forced to the back of her mind, were resurfacing. Memories of her own twin.  
Her own overprotective twin.  
"I'm a twin," Wanda mentioned, eyes glazed over. "I had a brother. His name was Pietro." Wanda said, her accent slipping on his name. Wanda turned to stare back at her children with a smile before she began to sing a familiar lullaby. A lullaby her mother had sung to her and Pietro.   
"He was killed by Ultron," Geraldine said, causing Wanda to freeze. "Wasn't he?"  
"What did you say?" Wanda demanded as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"She's new to town. Brand new." Herb told Vision.  
"There's no family. No husband." Agnes added.  
"There's nothing wrong with that." Vision said with a shrug.  
"No home," Agnes told him.  
"What?" 

"What did you just say?" Wanda asked, staring at Geradlinde blankly.  
"I said, you're such strong ladies," Geraldine repeated. "Should I say it one more time for good measure?" She asked, moving towards the couch. Where Y/N was still sleeping, unbeknownst to what was happening.  
"Don't go near her." Wanda snapped, stopping Geraldine in her tracks. "What did you say about Pietro?"  
"Pietro?" Geraldine questioned, tilting her head in confusion. "Hey, I'll take a shift rocking the babies." She offered, beginning to move closer to the bassinets when the babies started to cry.  
"No, I think you should leave." Wanda shook her head, blocking the bassinets from her view.  
"Oh, Wanda, don't be like that," Geraldine said, staring at Wanda as if she were the crazy one. 

"What do you mean she has no home?" Vision demanded, moving towards his neighbors.  
"She came here because." Herb tried to say but couldn't finish his own sentence. "She came here because we're all,"  
"She came here because we're all what? What're you trying to tell me?" Vision asked, staring at the two in confusion.

"What is that?" Wanda asked, staring at the pendant around Geraldine's neck.  
"What?"   
"That," Wanda said as Geraldine held the pendant between her fingers. "That symbol."  
"I uh, I'm," Geraldine stuttered, looking towards Y/N, hoping the woman would help her.  
"Who are you?" Wanda demanded, moving to block her wife from Geraldine's gaze.  
"I don't,"

"She came here because we're all," Herb began to say but stopped when Agnes spun to face him.  
"Stop it!" She hissed, staring at him with scared eyes.

"Who are you?" Wanda repeated, staring at the woman in anger.  
"Wanda." Geraldine shook her head as she began to take a step back. "I'm. Wanda, I'm," Geraldine stuttered, unable to tell her.

"Well, I better get going. That macrame's not gonna hitch itself!" Agnes said with a smile as she grabbed her bike. She gave Vision a wink as she rang the bell before rushing away.  
"Herb?" Vision asked, raising an eyebrow.   
Vision wasn't going to back down. He needed answers, but Herb wasn't willing to give them.  
"Catch you on the flip side, Vision," Herb said, grabbing his trimmers and rushing back into his home.  
Without a second thought, Vision rushed back into his house, his disguise dropping when the door shut behind him.  
"Wanda? Where's Geraldine?" Vision asked, rounding the couch to stand beside a sleeping Y/N.  
"Oh, she left, honey," Wanda told him, not turning around to face him. "She had to rush home." She added, continuing to rock the babies with a blank face.

Miles away from the Vision home, on the outskirts of Westview, there was a loud crackling that ripped through the air.  
The crackling continued until Geraldine was thrown through the electric barrier, and she landed on the ground with a crash.  
Within seconds Geraldine's prone body was surrounded by loud noises, and a light covered her form.  
She was surrounded.


End file.
